The Princesa: Part 1  Awakening
by Kaliekins
Summary: A fanfiction of my OC Marleena and captain Jushiro Ukitake, captain of the 13th company of the gotei 13 court guard squads. A little bit of the canon story is changed, but not too much to where it still makes sense. :  First chapter.


Indigo eyes blazed through darkness in a cell buried deep within Hueco Mundo. The guard had left to defend his home of Las Noches. Smirking with a vicious fang of cruel intent, Marleena licked her lips and tilted her head up from the lowered position of being held by chains. Her clothes were somewhere within the vicinity and though she wore a black robe, the chains had no hold on her as with ease, she ripped them off the wall. Aizen had tricked her this time, but her manipulation of sound could easily void his illusions. As she began to stand- stumbling at first from being held captive for so long- she realized how raw her arrancar powers were. Aizen sought to perfect her people, but being a Vasto Lorde class proved to be quite useful. She had rigid horns portruding from her head that had draped lavender locks that would soon be tied back with a bow. Her mask resembled that of Grimmjow Jeagerjacques' but on the left side of her cheek and instead of sharp teeth, they were round molars that seemed to curve into a smile. Her height was an average and skin was a light tan, compliments of her father.

Marleena stopped a moment. She remembered her father and how he disappeared. It was uncertain if he lived or was kept somewhere else, but she will avenge him by destroying the bane of her people: Aizen. Luckily her garments were near and she slipped them on with ease and a sigh. "I'm back.." she whispered, but all of Hueco Mundo would hear the message. Now that everything was placed accordingly, it was ironic that her hollow hole would be placed where her heart lay. Her garments resembled that of a mix between a matador and arabian, while her face and hair resembled renaissance. But her eyes would reveal easily the vengeance in her soul and the point of insanity.

Sonidoing to Las Noches, she saw the endless destruction and felt the presence of soul reapers and she knew Aizen wasn't here. Having known about his plans from the idiot guard and set her garganta to Karakura.

When the garganta opened, her eyes became crazed with hatred and murderous intent. When she spotted Aizen, her maniacal giggle had alerted everyone, "Finally! Aizen! Your reign shall end. I thank you for perfecting my people and.." that's when she spot some of her Espada dead, that made her eye twitch, "..and I am not pleased to see you murdering them! In lieu of my father's absence, I, Marleena Jouin shall take the throne and salvage what you have destroyed you moron." and with less than a blink of an eye, she immediately appeared behind Aizen with a kick straight to his face. Within half a second he hit the street, breaking it up in large degrees. Not giving him a chance to recover, Marleena soared down, breaking the sound barrier (pun) and grabbed his collar. Not liking the smug smirk on his face, she gave him an uppercut via foot-in-the-mouth and before he could reach the clouds, charged a massive indigo cero to hopefully obliterate- everything went black.

Marleena woke up with a start, sweating to an intense degree- wait, is she wearing robes again? Was it all a dream? No.. these robes were white. That's when she realized she is being held in a different holding cell. On top of that, there was this collar on her neck and she couldn't use her powers. She tried to speak but her voice was raspy. She hadn't heard her real voice in quite a long time, she always projected it or did something with it due to her abilities. Standing up, she then realized her hair was out of its tie. _What's with everyone's obsession in my long hair and imprisoning me..? _she thought, gaining a little of her voice to yell out. That's when the most horrendous thing happened- a shinigami captain appeared at her bars. Marleena wasn't in Karakura Town anymore.

"I demand to know why I am a prisoner." spoke Marleena in a commanding tone.

"You are an arrancar and attacked one of our own. But you passed out so by request, we brought you here to be executed." spoke the captain in what seemed to be from squad two. She didn't seem very friendly and utterly annoyed Marleena.

"What of Aizen? Did I kill him?"

"..I just said you attacked another shinigami. Aizen was never engaged in your fight for he was tied up already with our own forces."

Horror hit Marleena. _But.. how? I thought I had the perfect idea on how to avoid his illusions.. _Growling with fury, Marleena shouted at the small girl, "Well I didn't mean to. Aizen tricked me into thinking my fury was aimed at him. Even though I do not care for the life of your own, I do care of imprisonment of the rightful ruler over the hollows. Let me go and I'll consider a truce of the arrancar and shinigami.."

Soi Fon simply smirked and turned her back, "Don't waste your time, scum. We care not for your status. But if it makes you feel better, you may sign up to be Kurotsuchi's experiment instead of execution. I prefer the latter, it would be less painful."

Marleena's eye began to twitch as the heathen walked off. _Don't be so smug.. _thought she, making strangle motions as she sat herself back in her cell, waiting a few hours before more company would arrive.

Captain Ukitake, Zaraki, Kyoraku and Yamamoto all entered the area to most likely interrogate Marleena. This charade was getting old and she was sick of it by now. Standing up, there was no masking the fury that burned in her eyes.

Ukitake kept a serious face as he saw the embodiment of pure hatred. If her claims were true as to what Soi Fon reported, then they may have a great use for this woman. If it came down to it, he would offer to be a type of probation officer if it meant a time of peace- even if it's temporary- between the two races of shinigami and arrancar. But something was different about her.. he just couldn't put his finger on it- wait, that's it! "Miss.. where is your mask?"

Marleena smirked and held her hands up in surrender, "I know I know, I'm supposed to have an ugly mask to distinguish me. Lucky for you, I am able to tear it away without any pain so I may blend in. It regrows to my will and my power is already great so my levels stay the same." that's when she folded her arms and cocking a hip to the side, "So what's the verdict, people? I have a whole realm to put back into order and find my father."

That's when Yamamoto spoke, "Due to our experiences with your kind and how little we know without battle, we wish to learn more. Captain Kurotsuchi wishes to dissect and conduct numerous experiments to find out what makes your kind tick. I understand it was all because of Aizen that your people have attacked and shown themselves, however the life you took still puts us under suspicion."

Marleena tilted her head to the side at the old man's words. But before she could speak, the white haired one spoke up, "Captain Yamamoto, I have a suggestion."

"Keep her alive.. she seems pretty powerful enough for me to-"

"Zaraki, please.." spoke Ukitake, not at all pleased of Kenpachi Zaraki's mindless interruption. Nodding in compliance, Zaraki turned his head to the side and allowed Ukitake to finish, "As I was saying.. I say we delay the execution and under my supervision, have her stay within our walls without the use of her powers until Kurotsuchi is satisfied with his findings. This way, she will be free of the imprisonment and then we can better understand the arrancar to be better prepared."

Whoever this guy was, Marleena voted for his idea. Poking and prodding is nothing compared to the humiliation she received and probably will receive. It took a while, but the old man nodded his head and they were all off, probably to propose this idea to the Central 46.

It took some time but eventually the agreement had been made official and Marleena offered no thanks to the seemingly kind man. She has had her fair share of betrayels and will offer no quarry to smiling faces that are just so darn cute. He really was pretty nice.. for a shinigami. But as they left the vicinity- her clothes and hair neatly displayed back upon her body where they rightfully should be- a totally new world and experiences awaited.

It seems being a lab-rat would indeed be the least of her troubles.


End file.
